


Studying

by Deonara2012



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time travel is actually a real topic here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am. And we've added girls.

"Do clocks actually mean anything to you?" ShinDong asked one lazy afternoon, laying out on the back lawn in the sun. His books lay around him on the grass like discarded sandwich crusts, papers in front of him.

EunHyuk, stretched out next to him, looked up from his own homework. "Depends," he said, bracing his chin on his palm. "I try to check a clock, for when I come back, but most of the time a calendar would be of more help. Especially when I go. I try to have a calendar ready for when I bring me to me."

ShinDong grinned and went back to his reading.

"Why?" EunHyuk asked some time later.

"Curious." ShinDong held up the thick article he read, a treatise on time travel. "You're the only one I know of who can time travel, and I wondered how close this guy was."

"I don't actually travel in time, the way most people mean it." EunHyuk reached for the paper and glanced at it. "I guess I'll see next year," he said, and handed the paper back. "Looks dry."

"It's a lot of math," ShinDong said. "Not too bad, but he could be more interesting."

EunHyuk snorted. "You could say that about most of our text books."


End file.
